


Thoughts on a Superman

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: This idea just popped into my head and wouldn't let go.   Basically it goes like this, what if Superman existed at some point in the distant past of the Star Trek universe? How would our friends in the 23rd and 24th centuries view him?Also, this is my first--and probably only--foray into writing fanfiction for the Original Series, so. please, be gentle! :=)Finally, this is dedicated to, with the utmost love and affection, to the memories of DeForest Kelley. Leonard Nimoy, and Christopher Reeve, three men who made my childhood spectacular :=)Now then, please enjoy :=)





	Thoughts on a Superman

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head and wouldn't let go. Basically it goes like this, what if Superman existed at some point in the distant past of the Star Trek universe? How would our friends in the 23rd and 24th centuries view him?
> 
> Also, this is my first--and probably only--foray into writing fanfiction for the Original Series, so. please, be gentle! :=)
> 
> Finally, this is dedicated to, with the utmost love and affection, to the memories of DeForest Kelley. Leonard Nimoy, and Christopher Reeve, three men who made my childhood spectacular :=)
> 
> Now then, please enjoy :=)

******

The recreation lounge on the _Enterprise_ was always full, with crewmembers from the various duty shifts filling the space as they ate, drank, talked, read, or played games.

Stepping into the lounge, Captain Kirk looked around, nodding politely at some yeomen as they passed him on their way out. Getting a nice hot cup of coffee and turkey sandwich from the food slot, Kirk looked around for a quiet corner, finally spotting Spock sitting off in the far corner, engrossed in a viewscreen.

“Mr. Spock,” Kirk greeted as he made his way over “mind if join you?”

Spock looked up, nodding politely.

“Of course, Captain,” he replied evenly “by all means”

Sitting down, Kirk took a bite from his sandwich.

“Doing some light reading?” he asked.

“A study of Earth history, Captain” Spock corrected, swinging the viewscreen over so that Kirk could see.

Leaning over, Kirk chuckled.

“Superman, eh?” he chuckled “an interesting historical figure” he noted.

“Indeed,” Spock nodded “though, not without controversy” he noted.

“Most people usually are,”

Kirk looked up as McCoy came over, absently picking up a chair and pulling it over.

“Bones,” Kirk nodded “I’d ask you to join us, but you already have,” he chuckled. He gestured to Spock “Mr. Spock is reading up on Earth’s first extraterrestrial visitor” he explained.

“So I heard,” McCoy nodded he reached out and swung the viewscreen over “hmph!” he scoffed after a second, swinging the screen back.

“Am I to assume, Doctor, that you don’t share most of Humanity’s opinion of Superman?” Kirk wondered.

“And I suppose you do?” McCoy challenged.

“I’ll admit to having a certain…admiration for him” Kirk nodded.

“You’re being romantic as usual, Jim,” McCoy scoffed “call me old-fashioned, but I question the morality and ethics of a race who, when faced with total annihilation, decide to take a helpless infant and fire him off into space and _hope_ that _someone_ finds him”

“I must concur with the Doctor” Spock intoned.

Kirk paused, coffee cup halfway to his mouth.

“You do?” McCoy echoed, clearly disbelieving.

“I do,” Spock nodded “your statement, while fraught with its usual amount of emotionalism, is valid. For all the advancements that the people of Krypton achieved, their last act as a species was…oddly emotional”

“A parent’s love, Mr. Spock,” Kirk explained “their hope and belief that their child would survive”

“Yes, and what did that child do when he grew up?” McCoy wondered “he single-handedly upset the balance on planet Earth”

“Did he, Doctor? Or did he try to help people wherever he could?” Kirk countered “using the powers he had to try and make his world a better place,” he paused to take another bite from his sandwich “if you ask me, Bones, he definitely deserved the title of ‘Superman’.”

“Oh yes,” McCoy nodded “he was _so_ perfect that other people tried to copy him, and what did we get out of it? The Eugenics Wars”

“Doctor,” Spock interrupted “the causes of the Eugenics Wars cannot be solely attributed to the existence of Superman. There are dozens, indeed thousands, of other factors that were involved in those conflicts”

“But you can’t deny that his very existence didn’t at least influence them in some way” McCoy challenged

Spock paused, frowning in thought.

“No, Doctor,” he finally admitted “I cannot”

“Ha! I rest my case”

“…however,” Spock continued “humanity’s attempts to emulate him only proves how intrinsically…conformist they can be”

McCoy spluttered.

“Are you saying that Humans are nothing but mindless sheep?” he demanded “that we just blindly follow whoever’s in power?”

“Gentlemen,” Kirk coughed to stop the building argument “can we perhaps agree that Superman, however controversial he may have been, was at least well-intentioned?” he suggested.

“I suppose” McCoy finally huffed after a moment.

“A…plausible, if utterly Human, thought process, Captain,” Spock nodded “however, in light of all available evidence, I must agree with you”

“Thank you, Mr. Spock,” Kirk nodded. He stood up “now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I think I’ll finish my sandwich in my quarters”

**END**


End file.
